The Last Princess
by 96reader05
Summary: Jaz and Julian are experience mystery solvers. But, this case has got them racing against the clock to save a friend... Will they solve the case on time?
1. Prologue

The Lost Princess

**Disclaimer: This book is a crime and fantasy book, written by my bro and I, using the characters of Rick Riordan's Kane chronicles. So obviously, we don't own them ****... OH and criticism is taken with much pleasure. Please share your thoughts.**

_**Prologue**_

Julian walked slowly over the stone steps, squinting in the dim light, careful not to trigger any booby traps. The hieroglyphs that masked the tomb's walls had warned graphically the consequences of any carelessness. The sand crunched under his boots as he shifted his weight cautiously stepping over a booby trap line he had almost missed. If he had noticed it only half a second later… he tried hard not to think about it. He inched closer to the stone pedestal sitting the centre of the tomb, sitting on top of it, the lamp shone temptingly under the flash of Julian's torch. He grinned greedily as the reflected rays from the lamp hit his eyes. Aladdin's lamp, an artefact that was once thought to just be myth, was just about to be his. So much power was held inside the seemingly dull lamp and he stood now five feet away from achieving what even Indiana Jones could only dream of. Victory seemed so close he could taste it, just one little detail more and the lamp would be his.

To acquire this valuable artefact would require nothing less than genius, steady hands, unwavering concentration and a whole lot of guts. And what Julian lacked in skill he made up in guts, although some would call it "extreme cockiness". Separating the pedestal and the lamp from Julian was a five foot chasm reaching down to who knew where. Some legends say the pit had no end and those who fell would be trapped for eternity. Julian gulped as he poked his head over looking down into what might be his doom. He backed up about eight feet, swiped away the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead as he tried to focus. He eyed the small ledge that ringed the lower part of the pedestal, just big enough for the ends of his toes to grip on; whatever he did he would have to reach the ledge in a single leap. Not an easy task, mind you. He tossed his coat carefully to one side, fell to his knees reaching his hands forward, positioning himself to sprint. His heart beat uncontrollably and for a second he was afraid it would jump out of his mouth.

In one fluid motion he shot forward in a blazing sprint focusing his eyes on the ledge. "Click" Julian looked down fast enough to see his worst nightmare. He had triggered a booby trap. He lost his focus thinking of all painful consequences. When he regained his focus he was just about two steps away from the ledge. And with too much momentum to stop he lunged forward. But his loss of focus paid off; he wasn't prepared.

His arms whipped forward as he plunged across the pit desperately reaching for the ledge that seemed almost impossible to even touch. Every second seemed like an hour. Time around him slurred as his life flashed before his eyes. 'This is it' he thought, 'good-bye cruel world". But then a sliver of hope stopped his heart …it looked like he was just going to make it. His arms and hands were stretched to the limit. All that mattered now was if he could make it… no, When he made it, was to get a grip on the ledge and pull himself up. Inches from contact his body awkwardly paused in the air .Time stopped. He looked around suspiciously. He didn't remember seeing this painted on the walls. A beeping vibrated through the tomb walls gradually getting louder and faster. It got so louder that he couldn't even hear himself scream. He felt a faint jerk in his body backward toward the pit. His heart jumped into his throat and he felt himself being dragged downward. He tried to reach for the ledge but the sound was so loud and disorientating he couldn't think. He was now jerked violently down into the pit and he felt the darkness enveloping him he felt his soul being ripped apart from his body. He was now completely encased in pure darkness, he couldn't breathe and he felt a sudden pain like he slammed onto his back. The beeping, the darkness, the suffocation and pain he couldn't help but scream.

Light filtered in Julian's eyes. He found himself encased in a cloth. Mummified? No. Julian was awake. He felt a small weight across his chest. He yanked the blanket away from his face and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen over the end of his bed and was wrapped all around in his bed sheets. Kufufu, the House's mascot monkey who occasionally crashed Julian's room, was sitting on top of Julian's chest wide-eyed and worried. Probably wondering why Julian was screaming. Kufufu picked up his Julian's head and inspected him closely, satisfied that he was okay he dropped Julian's head back down and handed him Julian's blaring phone with a sigh and staggered of to his bed on the couch.

Julian smiled at Kufufu's concern and squinted at his phone. "4:20 am" one day soon, he was actually going to sleep a full eight hours. He looked at missed calls and sighed. The A flashing entry read, "The demon Boss", he hit redial already dreading the coming day. "Yes Sadie." He fumed.

**The Prologue is one of those prologues where it has nothing to do with the main story, so don't go crazy over his dream. Again, please share your opinions. Chapter 1 is coming right up. P.S this book's main characters are Julian and Jazz. TEEHEE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Again we do not own the characters of this book. We only own the newbies added. Uh Please review, ENJOY **** Oh and we don't have a Doctorate in English, so please excuse some of the bad grammar, but don't hesitate to tell us how to fix it.**

_**Chapter 1**_

A soft pale morning light filtered through the Forges style column windows into a medium sized studio apartment. The studio was a comfy 10 by 5 apartment. Bright yellow and cream white walls separated about three-fourths of the way down by a white wood moulding, encased dark hardwood flooring, giving the apartment a feel of a south-western ranch. The furnishing was a collection of old and new, nothing pairing with the other and yet brought the room together into a truly homey feel; and although the rising sun promised to fill the day with enjoyable spring warmth, a cold, spine tingling, chill fell over the once bright room.

Jaz closed her eyes and exhaled, "Another one dead." She stroked her long blond hair as her mind went into over drive examining the cold scene before her trying to work out what had happened. She was so focused that she hardly noticed her team buzzing around her picking through what they hoped to be a treasure trove of evidence. She felt a slight jerk on her shoulder. She looked up and blinked a few times before realizing Felix's hand shaking her almost off balance.

"You were blanking out again" Cautioned Felix.

Felix was one of the youngest magicians in the house yet one of the smartest and so randomly obsessed with penguins his. His wavy brown hair was a mess, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, obvious by the mustard stains on his shirt he probably gained through a rushed lunch, and dark circles around his eyes suggested a lack of good sleeping habits. In a few words, he was a mess. Jaz was not doing so good herself either no-one at the Brooklyn house was. They all thought that after the war they would get some well-deserved rest. That was nothing but far from reality. As soon as there was the task of restoration and if that was not enough hundreds of reports of Magical occurrences that needed to be investigated came from all over the world. They all had been working around the clock for the past months working case after case. And this one was just adding to the already heavy load.

"Sorry" sighed Jaz," I just hate cases like this. What do you have for me?"

"We swept the house and the surrounding area and our M detectors are picking up high levels everywhere in the room but the rest of the building is clean."  
"Hmm." droned Jaz. She was hoping that the scans would show up negative, wishing that this would be just a normal mortal homicide, if any homicide was normal at all. "Thanks Felix"

She wondered what could've happened to this poor victim. She clearly was no magician but a normal mortal; so why the mysterious death. She crouched down and tried to see what she was missing, but the more she looked the more complicated it seemed. No bruises, no cuts, just nothing as if the victim's soul was sucked out of her body. This was no ordinary case; not the _monster wants food scenario or the unfortunate mortal who saw too much scenario_. She groaned and mumbled, "Just my type of work." She checked her watch and ruffled her hair in annoyance. He's late…again. Suddenly there were light footsteps and heavily breathing behind her.

"Hey Jaz."

Julian. She seethed "You're late, and stink." She turned to face him and frowned, "… and it looks like you had a fight with your wardrobe."

"Well good morning to you too." He said sheepishly and handed her a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Jaz took it gratefully, inhaling the sweet aroma. She smiled. "The gods bless you."

Julian chuckled, "There's the smile I know. What do we have?"

Jaz moaned like a unhappy 5 year old, she wanted to enjoy her coffee and try to salvage what was left of the morning and maybe just relax for a change, "20 year old female, name June Greenard; dead for about three hours, no external cuts or scars and off the charts M reading all over the room; and no signs of struggle"

"Any unwanted witnesses?"

"Fortunately, no."

Julian walked around and crouched on the opposite side of the body. June Greenard lay lifelessly on a rug in the middle of the room in a sleeping position hands crossed like the way an Egyptian sarcophagus is decorated.

"What is with the freaky sleeping pose?"

"We think she was moved like this after death although there is nothing to prove that."

"So… could've been done by a rouge magician or somebody that knows anything Egyptian."

"Or a crazed demon… I can't be too sure."

"Could she be blood of a pharaoh or any other magical connection?"

"So far all we know is that she's just a normal mortal. We better take her back to the house; never can be too sure of those creeps lurking around."

Julian took one last scan of the house, all the evidence had been bagged and tagged. Anything that would help solve the case was already stored… so he hoped. "Alright team, clean the house, wipe any magical evidence and get rid of anything that would start another mortal conspiracy theory." Julian shouted as he stood up.

"Yes sir" replied Felix, happily complying wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his bed.

The T.I.U went to work right away casting cleaning hieroglyphics. Everywhere misplaced furniture shuffled into place and investigation tools went floating into their cases. The apartment room was spotless in under a minute, even the body was gone. Everybody made sure it was left the way they found it.

**So this is the first chapter, uh it's a little short but hope you like it so far…**

**Please review.**


End file.
